Celebrate!
by yxohascake
Summary: A girl, finding no purpose in life, gets a crappy job at a seemingly haunted pizzeria. Her life at least gets a bit more exciting, especially considering an animatronic rabbit enters her life frequently, along with a pirate fox. Boy did her life get much more interesting! (Image by me, inspiration for image from TheDoggyGal aka OrlandoFox)
1. Prologue

Introduction to my Crapfest of a Life

(A.K.A. Prologue)

The night had been a literal nightmare, Balloon Boy was constantly crawling up the vent and had almost got my flashlight off of my table multiple times. Original Bonnie was constantly peeking out in the hallway, and Foxy was always right behind him, and even worse, Mangle constantly doused my headache with her gasoline of crappy static that filled the building for about two rooms around, and when she was in the same room? Migraine incoming!  
I was fed up. Completely fed up. I was ready to just throw my desk fan at the next dumb animatronic that showed its face in my hallway. Maybe throw it instead at BB the next time I see him in the vent. I swear I am bringing a shotgun next time I come here.  
Why do I keep coming back? I don't even know anymore. Pay? Bah! What pay? I could earn more money if I wandered around the streets looking for coins people dropped. Everybody cheer for minimum wage!

I guess I'm here for thrill. Plus, this is the closest that I can come to being in a movie. Supernatural stuff is a popular genre, and now I'm living it. Although sometimes, I feel like I'm insane for coming back here.  
Do they actually kill me? Am I underestimating them now that I know their patterns and they haven't killed me yet?  
The closest I've come to death is Balloon Boy laughing in my face and throwing my precious flashlight into the perilous hallway until the time hit 6:00 and I simply drew some messages on his face with a marker and punched him in the face multiple times. I knew it wouldn't do anything, but it sure made me feel better when I began my long walk home. Of course, he probably would become that much more aggressive the next night.

...But it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Five Nights at F You

Chapter 1 - Five Nights at F You

Author's Note

There will be no, I REPEAT, NO HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS HERE. Not only is that unrealistic but I'm tired of it. Every time I want to read a fanfic about FNAF, it's all humanized. For once I want to see full on robots. And that's how I will be writing them-as realistic as possible. Thank you. c:

"Oh, n-no. Crap!" I cursed as I held down the button on the security tablet, to play a temporary music box tune over the Prize Room speaker. "I swear, one of these days this stupid music box is gonna kill me." I muttered, and flashed my light at the hall, the left vent, then the r-wait.  
Those were eyes. Most certainly eyes staring at me from the darkness.  
I quickly put the worn Freddy Fazbear head on, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of bleach inside.  
I heard clanking as something crawled out of the vents, and soon a head came into view. It was Bonnie, or rather the new Bonnie, staring at me from the other side. Its permanent smile was sending eerie chills down my spine, as its far-too-wide eyes scanned my "face". A blinding red light enveloped my vision, and I realized it was literally scanning my face. I tried not to squeak in surprise at the powerful light, and after a few moments, it snapped off again, leaving purple stains across my vision. I didn't know if I was imagining it, but the animatronic seemed to nod in satisfaction, before moving out of my sight. I heard a few clanks around the room, and I realized I had to renew the music box soon. _Get out of the room, you stupid rabbit._ I thought to myself, imagining Foxy leaping at me, and I held back a shiver. Finally the telltale sign of the vent noises told me he had went. I immediately took the head off and went to Cam 11 to "wind" the music box. It was all the way down. I flashed my light, and saw the box open, with a figure standing inside it. It had creepily long fingers that held onto the side of the music box, as if preparing to climb out. It stared with empty black orbs, although with white pupils. It had a mask for a face that was off-white with purple stains from its eyes to its permanently smiling mouth, seeming as if it was crying. It had rosy red cheeks like the other new animatronics, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body was mostly black, with insanely long limbs and white stripes on its arms, and three white buttons going from its chest to where its belly button would be if it was human. It held the box open with one hand, and it stared straight at the camera, and I swore I heard some sort of voice spelling out something.  
I immediately renewed the music box again, and the figure's white pupils disappeared. The marionette fell into the box with a surprisingly light thump, the lid of the box falling back over it without the support from its hand. I shivered, and then immediately put the tablet down and shone my flashlight in the hall and vents. No vent activity at the moment, but Foxy was staring at me from the hall with his hook raised. "GO AWAY!" I yelled at him, and blinked my flashlight multiple times. He stumbled backward with some loud thumps, and fell back into the darkness. "There we go." I muttered, and then I heard Balloon Boy.  
"Hi." Then a giggle. I felt the rage build up in my very soul, and struggled not to curse. " _ **Hello."**_ I responded, my voice dripping with venom, and then it giggled again. I flashed my light in the left vent, and sure enough, Balloon Boy's ugly face came into view. I put on the Freddy head once again, held my breath, and waited. It laughed a third time, and then crawled away with loud thumps.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. 


End file.
